


Fear and Lust

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “There’s no need to apologise, Ayase-kun.” For some reason Rei doesn’t seem bothered at all. Hand petting the mattress beside him, he seems too friendly. Is he setting his sights on him as a meal? “In fact why don’t you come join me for a chat. I think it might be wise of us to get acquainted properly.”He should keep moving, he really should, but his body doesn’t move towards the door and refuses to listen to his urges to get out of there. There’s no way he should be sitting on a Sakuma’s bed in any state and especially not in this one. Somehow though, with shaking legs, he finds himself standing in front of it.“P-please have mercy on me, I know I’m a reprehensible being, but-” A finger is pressed to his lips before Rei gestures for him to sit beside him once more. Despite his brain screaming at him to get out, he finds himself stiffly perching himself beside him as though it might cause Rei to give into his begging.“I assure you, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fear and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/gifts).



> Written for htos

It may seem suspicious to be climbing through the ceiling at this time, on his way to this particular room but he swears it’s not. It’s not like Aira is  _ Shinobu  _ who… no he shouldn’t let his thoughts stray like that. He’s behaving himself right now, this is just a little check in to see how Aira’s doing. Perhaps he’s even alone and he’ll get to watch for a little bit before disappearing silently. Again, not for any deplorable reasons, but out of care for him as a member of the same unit. That’s all this is. He can’t take too long here anyway; he’s made sure to stop by on his way to the bathroom and not on his way back. This way if he gets tempted to misbehave, the urge to do anything irredeemable will be overridden by the need to leave to relieve himself. Relieve his bladder that is, not… other urges.

Carefully he moves, aware of a possible presence within the room that he wants to avoid at all costs. Someone who he’s been told is never in the room until far later at night, but even knowing he could be sends a shiver down Mayoi’s spine. He himself may be a lowly creature, someone from the darkness who’s crept into the light, but he’s nothing compared to those monsters. Vampires. True creatures of darkness who feed upon the blood of the innocent, leaving them for dead as they gain power from their life source.

Gloved fingers shake as he reaches for the corner of a moveable panel in the ceiling. They blend in so well with the panels of the dorm ceilings, you’d never guess they were there if you didn’t know where to look. Pulling it upwards carefully, he ensures not to let his braid slip through the small crack as he examines the room. So far it’s deserted. No Aira, but perhaps he can still check on how he’s keeping his bed; not for anything creepy or perverse, of course. Lifting the panel higher still, he brings into view the ends of the beds on the other side of the room. Two are empty, but one-

“Well if it isn’t the Phantom himself.” As a low voice travels up from the room to meet him, he freezes. That’s not Eichi’s voice. He can’t even bring himself to drop the portion of ceiling he’s holding. Heart feeling like it’s about to burst out of his chest, fear envelops him. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Ayase-kun?”

He can’t speak, he can’t move. All he can do is sit there, balanced between weight bearing beams in the ceiling wishing for Rei to disappear. There’s no way he should be in this room right now, Aira’s said he’s been alone until late recently. If Aira’s not here, the room should be empty

“Are you perhaps stuck?” As Rei continues talking, he tries to at least calm his breathing. Maybe if he can get a hold on that, he can urge himself to move. “My body is old and tired but I could perhaps drag over a chair.”

Nothing. Still nothing. If anything his breathing is getting more erratic. Hearing a small whimper escape his own lips, he startles himself with the noise. This is no good. It’s not like he can just wait out the night up here either with the time limit he’s inflicted upon himself. This is punishment for every disgusting and perverted thought he’s had in his life isn’t it? If he hadn’t come here tonight, he wouldn’t have ended up in this situation.

“I’ve heard of the things that may have reached your ears.” It helps a little that Rei stays mostly out of view as he speaks, he can pretend he’s not actually there waiting for him. “I can assure you that despite the stories my family likes to spin about ourselves, I’m nothing to fear. You’ve been fed the worst about us, yes? I do believe you’ll find, if you can gather the courage to stare that which you fear in the eyes, we’re built of the same materials.”

He doesn’t trust that one bit, not coming from Rei. Steadily though, his attention wanes from the words leaving Rei’s lips to a matter that’s just as pressing as the fact there’s a vampire below him. He really can’t remain up here too much longer. It’s as if fear is exacerbating things; his body is so distracted by Rei’s presence that he’s not as able to keep as in control of himself as usual. For someone his age this is just pitiful, trapped here with the pressure in his bladder increasing steadily and unable to do anything about it.

Unsure if he’ll manage to get out actual words, he sucks in a breath to try and gain courage. He’s just going to say he’s coming down, apologize for intruding and then leave. There’s no need to even look at Rei and using the hallways is in this case, going to be a lot faster to get him to a toilet than the ceiling.

“Sakuma, um, -san” It’s okay, he can do this! Slowly his hand manages to push the panel up further as he pushes himself to be able to continue speaking. “I-I’m, so sorry for entering your room in such a despicable and suspicious way. Feel free to think of me as the lowest of the low I-”

Breath catching in his throat he finds himself pausing again but at least he’s made progress. Peering into the room cautiously, Rei still sits upon his bed and is staring right back up at him. His dark red eyes are unnerving but Mayoi’s going to do this. That door is his easiest form of escape right now, the only thing worse than facing his fear would be to push himself too far and let go above someone else’s room. Moving his body under the panel he makes a practiced movement, lowering himself to hang from the ceiling. Closing his eyes tight, he wills his bladder not to betray him as he drops to the floor. Thankfully it holds out.

“There’s no need to apologise, Ayase-kun.” As if in relief of not having let go, he forgets his decision not to look at Rei as he passes through. For some reason the other doesn’t seem bothered at all. Hand petting the mattress beside him, he seems too friendly. Is he setting his sights on him as a meal? “In fact why don’t you come join me for a chat. I think it might be wise of us to get acquainted properly.”

He should keep moving, he really should, but his body doesn’t move towards the door and refuses to listen to his urges to get out of there. There’s no way he should be sitting on a Sakuma’s bed in any state and especially not in this one. Somehow though, with shaking legs, he finds himself standing in front of it.

“P-please have mercy on me, I know I’m a reprehensible being, but-” A finger is pressed to his lips before Rei gestures for him to sit beside him once more. Despite his brain screaming at him to get out, he finds himself stiffly perching himself beside him as though it might cause Rei to give into his begging.

“I assure you, I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Rei’s voice is strangely disarming. “Unlike my darling brother, I don’t even have a taste for blood.”

He doesn’t know which part does it. Whether it’s the acknowledgement that the other Sakuma he’s met enjoys blood or Rei’s hand moving towards his neck but his mind blanks completely. Vaguely he registers the hand merely pushing his hair back behind his ear, but that’s drowned out by a rush of warmth and a feeling of relief. Both his face and crotch heat up in tandem as he realises what’s happening.

He really is disgusting. Despicable. Deplorable. He can’t even stop it as he feels piss soak his pants and the smell of urine tinges the air. What kind of creature enters someone’s room only to drench their mattress like this? Even a wild animal would have more control than he does. Feeling tears start to wet his eyes, he turns to face Rei, not even knowing where to start in making this up to him. Nothing is helping as he urges himself to stop the steady flow, but that’s not perhaps the worst of it. As Rei’s eyes fall on him, there’s a whole new sensation that joins the horrified relief of letting go. Being watched make a disgrace of himself like this is awakening that repulsive, perverted side of him.

Feeling arousal twist into his shame, he shoves a hand between his legs so that if he does start to get hard, it’s not as obvious through the drenched fabric of his pants. There’s something behind Rei’s gaze that tells him he could indulge every twisted desire he has right now. He’s not his usual type, but the excitement his fear is distorting into isn’t one those tastes could satisfy.

“I-I’ll make it up to you however you want.” Feeling his tongue loosen with arousal, the words spill out far too fast.

“You know this isn’t quite how I imagined our first meeting going.” Rei’s voice lowers as he leans forwards. “Something tells me you want me to punish you.”

Nodding he makes it clear that yes, absolutely. He needs it. Later on he can think back on how shameful he’s being. Right now, he just needs to give into his craving for Rei to make a further mess of him. The smile that stretches across Rei’s lips is one that would have him freezing in fear in any other situation.

“I think,” Shock hits him as Rei shows no hesitation at closing his hand over his piss covered hand; something that seeps away as he helps to rub what’s steadily turning into an erection. “Perhaps you should let me see just how worked up you’re getting making a mess of yourself in front of me.”

As Rei’s hand pulls away, Mayoi’s own tremble, fumbling as he moves to undo his belt and fly. Soaked through completely, his pants stick to his skin as he tries to pull them down; at least as he struggles, his stream has started to taper off. He’s unsure if that’s a good thing though, knowing it’s from getting hard rather than his bladder being completely empty. There’s a strange tension in the air between them but somehow knowing Rei’s eyes are focused on his growing dick, only turns him on more.

“P-please use me as you want, pull on my hair, hurt me, I’m disgusting and deplorable, this is what a creature like me deserves.” The words come out before he can stop them. Fingers tangle in his hair in response and as they pull down roughly, a loud moan leaves his lips. He can’t believe he’s letting himself act like this in front of a Sakuma. “Y-yes, just like that.”

“Is it really punishment if you enjoy it, I wonder?” Feeling Rei’s hand close around his cock, he lands back onto the bed properly. Bare skin falling back into the wet fabric, his breathing already starts to resemble panting. “Did you do this on purpose? I’ve never seen someone so erect simply because I watched them wet themself.”

Again Rei pulls on his hair and again he hears himself react loudly. It really is the best when someone is so rough with him and talks down to him like this. Rei’s hand only lazily works his length but due to the situation, everything going on feels far more intense than it should. Knowing this being could tear him apart if he so wished but here he is, playing right into his deviant desires adds another level to it entirely. He should still be terrified and shaking in fear but instead he’s letting him see his most shameful side.

“Is it that rumours about my family aren’t all you’ve heard?” Circling his thumb over the head of Mayoi’s cock, he leans in so close that his lips brush his ear. “You snuck in here tonight knowing I’d be alone and hoping I’d have my way with you. How shameless.”

Shaking his head he denies it but being accused of such a terrible, shameless thing feels so good. It’s true! Maybe he didn’t have entirely pure intentions and didn’t know if he could control himself but it’s not like Rei was his target. No matter who his reason for being here was though, he is just a pervert after all. A low chuckle sounds in his ear before both Rei’s hand and mouth move away. He feels slightly lost, not knowing if he’s allowed to touch himself or if he should wait for Rei to. Sitting there rock hard and breathing harder than he should be after the little he’s been touched, his still gloved fingers grasp at the bedding as he awaits a direction.

It doesn’t come audibly. Rather in the form of Rei moving off the bed. For a moment Mayoi thinks he might leave and the fact that scares him when earlier he was wishing for him to disappear is horrifying in itself. Rather than that, Rei only takes a few steps, returning to the bed with a bottle of lube.

“As an idol, you know how to put on a show, right, Ayase-kun?” He can infer what Rei means from those words alone.

It’s still a struggle to push his pants down further and hearing how drenched they are as they land on the floor has his eyes closing in shame. Ah, he should probably take his gloves off for this too shouldn’t he? Another item he’s gone and ruined with his inability to control himself. Looking to Rei as if for approval, he reaches to them, slowly pulling them off when he gets no reaction and letting them join his pants.

It’s embarrassing to climb fully onto the bed knowing Rei will be watching him. As much as it twists the arousal within him and has his cock throbbing with excitement, he also can’t bear to have him look at his face as he does such a thing. Not just that but if he could see Rei’s face and he were to look down on him like the filthy pervert he is, he might just cum then and there.

A belt unbuckling reaches his ears as he pushes a slick finger inside. It might make sense if Rei were to enjoy watching anyone else doing this, but himself? Put on display like this with one arm bracing him against the bed, everything is on show? He’s nothing impressive, he knows that and yet he can hear the sounds of a fly unzipping and pants hitting the floor before he’s even adding in a second finger.

Every other time he’s done this, he’s been alone and the thought of being watching during those times would have been mortifying. He can’t pretend he’s alone right now. There’s no ignoring Rei, not with the pleased sound he makes as Mayoi’s fingers curl into to stroke over his prostate, nor with the way the bed shifts as he moves back onto the mattress. Even without him speaking he knows he’s being watched, those deep red eyes fixed on him as he works himself up to taking him inside. He’s never seen Rei’s cock, but something tells him it’s going to be a struggle without even knowing. With that in mind, and despite the fact he can never hit that spot quite as well with three fingers, he works another one in. The stretch of it alone makes up for it in its own way and a whimper leaves his lips. He must look completely and utterly needy now, fucking himself with more fingers than it feels natural to be shoving inside. At least Rei can’t see him drooling on the mattress as he does so.

“You seem so desperate.” The comment comes as he feels movement on the mattress again, Rei getting closer. “Am I assuming that correctly, Ayase-kun?”

Again a whimper leaves him. They’re so much more embarrassing than moans but they’re all that will come out right now. He can’t even nod his head like this and getting his mind around speaking is difficult. Removing his fingers from himself, his wrist is captured and hand brought to something thick and hard. Rei’s cock is undoubtedly going to be a stretch but that in itself turns him on.

“Y-yes!” He manages to get out, eyes falling closed as he tries to gauge its length. It’s only befitting that an ungodly being like Rei would be such a size.

It does take some time. As he feels the well lubricated head start to slowly press inside, he realises that not even feeling it with his hand could prepare him for how full he’d be being stuffed. Rei’s dick pushes him to his limits in the most satisfying of ways. It’s almost too much, but there’s a deep enjoyment from being able to fit more and more of it in as he slowly eases into him. Almost gasping for air, he’s completely overwhelmed by the time he feels Rei’s hips press against his ass.

As he tries to relax and adjust to the intrusion, a hand sneaks under his shirt. Nails rake down his back just hard enough to be painful and despite how hard it is to do anything but try to breathe, he finds himself moaning. The pain feels so good, it’s just what he needs to distract him from how stuffed full he is. He knows Rei must want to fuck him, the sooner he can the better. For what reason he’d want to do this with someone like him he doesn’t know, but he wouldn’t put it past a Sakuma to be a filthy pervert too. 

Slowly, Rei starts to pull out and Mayoi braces himself for what’s coming. Again lines of pain draw down his back as he waits and Mayoi can’t control his reaction once again.

“Those sorts of responses make you quite fun to play with.” Just as slowly as he’d pulled out, Rei thrusts back inside. While he knows he can’t take more comfortably yet, Mayoi feels like he’s being too gentle with him. “How would you feel if your cute unit mate were to walk in right now and see you like this?”

He should be repulsed by the idea of Aira ever seeing him in such a way but instead arousal throbs through him and he finds his hips pushing back against Rei unintentionally to push him in faster.

“I do wonder what time it was he said he’d be back? Forgive me, I was quite lost in reviewing tomorrow's schedule when he left.” The next thrust is harder and faster.

All Mayoi can do is moan and whimper as Rei picks up the pace, disgusted at himself for how turned on he is at that prospect. He can’t deny that the words get him off though, not with how vocal he is or with how much he craves Rei fucking into him as hard as possible with every thrust.

“M-more, faster and harder, treat me like I’m nothing, I’m scum, I-” The words spilling from him cut off as Rei not only obliges his demands, but fingers tangle in his hair once more.

There can’t be much of his braid still in his ribbon at all, Rei’s fingers pull hard and each tug elicits a loud response. It’s shamefully easy to get him worked up and Rei seems to be able to read him like a book. Rei’s definitely no innocent, adorable boy but he always knew that. He’s older than him, larger and a true monster but here Mayoi is, unable to do anything but cry out in pleasure as it steadily builds inside him.

It should be shameful in itself how fast he knows he’s about to cum but he’s cum to less. Far less and far faster. Maybe Rei will think it’s disgraceful but Rei must already think he’s a disgrace. Knowing he’s on the verge of his orgasm hitting him, he can feel his hips moving back against Rei on their own again to try and get him in deeper. Deeper and harder, satisfying every desire within his body to be fucked ruthlessly. He knows he needs just that little bit more, but even without that, he’s about to tip over the edge.

A sharp tug on his hair is what it takes, his head pulled backwards as his climax hits him. Running through him intensely, his whole body shudders as his cock throbs and he knows that once more he’s making a mess of Rei’s sheets. This time it’s more expected, something Rei himself brought on and as he continues to be pounded into as he rides out his orgasm he knows he should try not to feel guilt for it.

As Rei continues to thrust into him though, hips slapping against his ass with no sign of halting, things start to change. The consistent pressure against his prostate isn’t only erring on too much but he knows that if Rei continues he won’t be able to hold himself back once more. He really is just disgusting isn’t he? Whether it’s that realisation or the growing overstimulation that causes it, he starts to feel tears forming again. He’s so disgraceful and yet behind him Rei’s thrusts are speeding up and sounds are starting to leave his lips. Mayoi just needs to hold on a little longer and he-

With a particularly hard thrust, his whole body shakes and he hears something spraying against the sheets. There’s no point in trying to keep back the tears as a puddle grows underneath him once more. He’d expect anyone to get off the bed and walk away as he starts to sob and piss pools under his knees but Rei doesn’t seem perturbed. Rather than that his fingers slide from Mayoi’s hair, both hands gripping his hips as he pushes himself forwards and holds himself there. The low moan that leaves his lips as his cock pulses inside him betrays that he finds perhaps even more pleasure in Mayoi disgracing himself than first thought.

As Rei leans forwards over him, he expects to feel fangs in his neck and Rei going against his earlier words. Rather than that, he feels his breath against his shoulder, loud enough to drown out the sound of Mayoi’s dwindling stream landing upon the mattress. He prepares himself for it, heart thudding in his chest and eyes scrunching shut as he waits for the pain.

“I have a feeling you may need to borrow some clothes before you leave, Ayase-kun.”

It’s not what he expects one bit. Confusion stirs within him as Rei slowly pulls out and his unsteady body tries to keep itself from falling into the mess he’s made. Much like when he’d met the younger Sakuma brother, he’s learning that the stories he’s been told about the family may not have been the whole truth at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! Assuming Mayoi’s wisdom teeth have grown in, he has 32 fangs. Combined, the rest of the Ensemble Stars cast with fangs (including singular ones and the Sakuma’s inconsistent ones), have 14 fangs. That’s not even half of Mayoi’s mouth! Amazing!


End file.
